1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable kit for use in developing a roll of instant type film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to the processing of an exposed roll of instant type film, preferably of the 35 mm transparency type and, more particularly, to a disposable or throw-away kit especially constructed for use in a film processor wherein such film is to be processed so as to produce visible images. It is known that film of the type described above may be photographically exposed in a conventional 35 mm camera and then placed in a processor wherein a liquid is spread across the film so as to initiate the formation of visible images in the film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,318 shows a film assemblage wherein a processing composition or liquid is spread between the film's positive layer and its emulsion layer to initiate the formation of visible images in the film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,383 describes similar structure except therein the processing liquid is spread between the film and a sheet of transparent material. While the systems in the above patents perform their function, i.e., the production of instant transparencies, the projection of the images could be enhanced if the emulsion layer and the processing liquid were removed from the positive transparency, rather than being an integral part thereof as described in said patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,657 describes a photographic system wherein a strip of photosensitive material is withdrawn from a cassette, photographically exposed, and then superposed with a strip of image-receiving material immediately subsequent to a processing liquid being deposited between the two strips. The laminate comprised of the two strips and the intermediate layer of processing liquid is then wound upon a rotating drum where it remains until the end of a predetermined processing period, at the end of which the image-receiving strip is peeled from the photosensitive strip and moved past a projection station. However, while this system provides for the processing of a film laminate wherein the emulsion layer is peeled from the image-receiving layer prior to transmitting light through the latter for projection purposes, it does not lend itself to use in a conventional 35 mm camera wherein the entire length of the film is exposed prior to it being processed.
Pages 53 and 54 of the January, 1981 edition of RESEARCH DISCLOSURE disclose three systems for processing a roll of instant type film. Basically, these systems provide for the placement of a film cassette containing an exposed roll of instant type film in a film processor of the type including a processing film dispensing station, a roll of sheet material and a take-up spool upon which the film and sheet material are adapted to be wound with a layer of processing fluid located therebetween. In one of the systems, after the development is completed, the composite of sheet material and film is removed from the spool and peeled apart. It is not known if the emulsion layer of the film is removed during the peeling apart of the film and the sheet material but regardless, this type of processing leaves much to be desired insofar as the sheet material containing the processing fluid must be safely disposed of so as to prevent injury or damage to one or his possessions. The same may be said for the system shown in British Pat. No. 1,121,255 wherein a roller ruptures a container of processing liquid so as to dispense its contents between an exposed photosensitive sheet and an image-receiving sheet as the two are brought into superposition with each other.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a disposable processing kit, which kit not only contains its own supply of processing liquid and a roll of sheet material which is adapted to be superposed with a strip of film during the processing of the latter, but also includes provision for returning the sheet material to the kit after the processing has been completed and sealing the kit so as to safely isolate any residue of the liquid which may remain in the kit or on the sheet material.